


Grind(e)r

by ackermom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Hockey, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Social Media, Sports, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: Bertholdt@hoover12· 01 Dec 2018how can it be so easy to fall in love with someone?





	1. october

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing non-angsty reibert for valentines' day? it's more likely than you think.  
> 

**Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 15 Oct 2018  
"I'm feeling like it's only the lonely who know who we are"

 

  
  
**it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 15 Oct 2018  
stop posting emo song lyrics and finish studying

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 15 Oct 2018  
dare i say the pot is calling the kettle black? what are you doing online? 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 15 Oct 2018  
i'm watching porn obviously. being a more productive member of society than you

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 15 Oct 2018  
that sounds about right. 

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 15 Oct 2018  
ymir says ur finished studying for the midterm

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 15 Oct 2018  
you are not getting my study guide 

 **still connie**  @springiscoming · 15 Oct 2018  
please dude. this class is so fucking boring i'll die if i read anymore

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 15 Oct 2018  
you've had the study guide for two weeks!

 **still connie**  @springiscoming · 15 Oct 2018  
i also once had mono for two weeks, but that doesn't make me an expert on it!

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 15 Oct 2018  
mono definitely lasts for more than two weeks, connie

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 15 Oct 2018  
fuck. do i still have mono? please send me ur study guide

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 15 Oct 2018  
NO

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 15 Oct 2018  
fine, i'm emailing it to you

 **still connie**  @springiscoming · 15 Oct 2018  
noice

  

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  
     @ymiruu

 _you are such a weak bitch, did you know that_  
_10/15/18, 10:34 PM_

he had mono, ymir  
10/15/18, 10:36 PM

 _he definitely did not and you continue to be a pushover!!_  
_10/15/18, 10:36 PM_

he's going to fail the midterm without my help, and connie cannot afford to tank his gpa any further  
10/15/18, 10:37 PM

 _WEAK_  
_if u were a real friend, you'd let him fail to teach him a lesson_  
10/15/18, 10:38 PM

is that what you would do to me?  
10/15/18, 10:40 PM

 _without hesitation_  
_10/15/18, 10:40 PM_

okay cool, well, we have practice in the morning, so i'm going to bed  
10/15/18, 10:41 PM

_kick ass  
10/15/18, 10:42 PM_

it's just practice  
ymir, i feel like you need an outlet for your energy  
10/15/18, 10:43 PM

 _oh right! i forgot that i was watching porn before u distracted me_  
_gnight_  
_10/15/18, 10:44 PM_

good night ymir  
10/15/18, 10:45 PM

  

 

 **Reiner Braun** @wildcats23 · 15 Oct 2018  
"We were two young cats feeling under attack, just making out in the street"

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 15 Oct 2018  
you have good taste in music

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 15 Oct 2018  
oh thank you? haha this is random

  

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  
     @ymiruu

 _STOP FLIRTING WITH MEN ONLINE AND GO TO BED U LIAR_  
_10/15/18, 11:02 PM_

i'm not flirting!  
i don't even know him  
10/15/18, 11:05 PM

 _do you not realize how much worse that sounds?_  
_wait, keep talking to him. he might be a sugar daddy_  
_10/15/18, 11:07 PM_

yeah, i don't think so. i'm going to bed for real now.  
10/15/18, 11:09 PM

 _PLEASE LET ME IN ON UR SUGAR BABY MONIES_  
_10/15/18, 11:10 PM_

 

 

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Oct 2018  
good morning let's get this midterm!

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Oct 2018  
please put my study guide to good use. you cannot fail this class.

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Oct 2018  
i won't fail! and it's just the midterm anyways, i can still pass the class

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Oct 2018  
that's what you said about biostats

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Oct 2018  
nah man! i feel good about this test

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Oct 2018  
i no longer feel good about that test

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 18 Oct 2018  
if u were a business major like the rest of us, this wouldn't happen to u

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Oct 2018  
i used to be good at school ya know

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 18 Oct 2018  
when

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 20 Oct 2018  
"Or maybe I could walk by / wear my heart on my sleeve / and maybe we would lock eyes / and it'd be hard to believe"

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 22 Oct 2018  
ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating mr. connie springer on passing his genetics midterm 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 22 Oct 2018  
WHOO BOOOII fuck fruit flies

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 22 Oct 2018  
still have half the class left

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 22 Oct 2018  
ok, i'll put a hold on fucking fruit flies until i pass the final i guess

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 22 Oct 2018  
connie pls don't fuck fruit flies

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Oct 2018  
midterm season is officially over, which means that hockey season is just getting real! see you soon, MU

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 23 Oct 2018  
we're going to absolutely kill them

 

 

 **jean k** @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
could you guys do everyone a favor and put your accounts on private before slamming another hockey team?

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 23 Oct 2018  
what crawled up your ass and died cap'n??? it's hockey 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
coach is what's up my ass

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 23 Oct 2018  
wow, good for him ;)

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
you know that's not what i meant, connie

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 23 Oct 2018  
sure thing

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
i'm serious. if there's a repeat of last year's TSU incident, we're all going to get in trouble

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Oct 2018  
hang on, the TSU thing was the football team. we were not involved in that at all 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
let me put it like this: coach does not care

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 23 Oct 2018  
don't be such a hardass. all i said is that we're going to kill them 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
bcus that's harmless

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Oct 2018  
jean should we be having this conversation on our public accounts?

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
fuck

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
why the fuck did you guys make me captain

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 23 Oct 2018  
none of us wanted to do it 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
fine i don't care anymore. if we get in trouble, i'm ratting you out to coach

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Oct 2018  
that's the team spirit, cap

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Oct 2018  
everyone can forget about the thread i just deleted 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 23 Oct 2018  
hell yeah, fuck the MU team

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Oct 2018  
ymir, come on 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 23 Oct 2018  
what? 

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 24 Oct 2018  
@springiscoming insisted on farting in the face of MU's mascot statue  
[.jpg]

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 24 Oct 2018  
stay classy, everyone

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  
 @wildcats23

_hey! i know this is random but are you on campus at MU?  
10/23/18, 9:33 PM_

yes?  
10/23/18, 9:37 PM

 _sorry i know that was probably really creepy  
this is my school and there's like no on here ever, so i thought it was a funny coincidence_  
_10/23/18, 9:40 PM_

oh haha!  
yeah, I'm just here overnight for a game. it's a nice campus  
sorry about my friend  
10/23/18, 9:45 PM

 _it's fine, he's right_  
_enough about the campus tho ;)_  
_there's a rugby party tonight if you and your friends are interested_  
_open to everyone_  
_i know this is weird but i'm being forced to promo_  
_10/23/18, 9:51 PM_

thanks, but we're not really supposed to party before a game  
10/23/18, 10:00 PM

 _well neither are we, and yet_  
_no pressure, coaches can be hardasses_  
_but think about it, at least?_  
_10/23/18, 10:02 PM_

i'll ask my teammates what they think  
10/23/18, 10:05 PM

 _nice! i'll send the address. it's just off campus_  
_come by whenever you want ;)_  
_10/23/18, 10:07 PM_

 

 

**Historia  
** Sat, Oct 23, 10:28 PM

[.jpg]  
Is this flirting?

_You really had to send me a screenshot huh?_

I'm just not sure 

 _Well he sent two winky faces in one short conversation, so I'd say that's a yes  
_ _Who is that?_

Not really sure tbh

_Bertholdt Hoover, are you hooking up with strangers on the internet??_

NO

_This night just keeps getting better. Please sleep with him_

I'm not even going to the party! I just wanted the opinion of someone who's not totally out of their mind.  
Wait nvm we are going to the party. Connie says he'll die if he doesn't have a drink in his hand in 10 minutes

 _God forbid you deny Connie what he wants.  
_ _Please sleep with the twitter guy!_

I don't even know who he is!

_He's literally just some guy that hit you up on twitter?_

IDK his name sounds familiar? Maybe he came to one of our home games or something

_Now that I have his handle, I can find him for you_

No, please do not

_Give me a minute and I'll have his SSN_

I'm turning my phone off 

 

 

Sat, Oct 23, 10:40 PM

_He's hot. You could definitely do worse at MU_  
_Oh wait OMG_  
_His name should sound familiar lmao_  
_Is the MU team really called the Wildcats? Do they know about HSM?_

 

 

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 23 Oct 2018  
LMAOOOOOO YOU GUYSS

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 23 Oct 2018  
BERT TOOK US TO A WILDCATS PARTY AND WE GOT RUN OUT BY THE TEAM WE'RE PLAYING TOMORROW

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 23 Oct 2018  
WOW good job @hoover12

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Oct 2018  
in my defense, i was told that it was a rugby party 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 23 Oct 2018   
and you fucking believed that?? a RUGBY PARTY??

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Oct 2018  
leave me alone ymir

 

 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 23 Oct 2018  
can you all please go to bed 

 

 

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  
 @wildcats23

 _hi_  
_i feel like i should say, first of all, it was a rugby party_  
_it's just that our entire hockey team also happened to be there_  
_10/24/18, 11:05 AM_

it's fine honestly  
10/24/18, 11:15 AM

 _sorry, didn't realize you were the competition lol  
_ _10/24/18, 11:16 AM_

to be fair, we probably shouldn't have been partying at MU the night before playing there  
10/24/18, 11:18 AM

 _well, it's hard to know the face of the man who's going to kick your ass on the ice_  
_10/24/18, 11:19 AM_

well now  
10/24/18, 11:22 AM

 _kidding :)  
only kind of. we do plan on kicking your asses today_  
_10/24/18, 11:23 AM_

we turned in early last night after getting chased across campus, so i think that gives us the advantage  
10/24/18, 11:26 AM

 _don't know about that. we have home ice. a ton of horny fans_  
_10/24/18, 11:27 AM_

wow alright  
10/24/18, 11:28 AM

 _kidding again!  
only just kind of still. people get real worked up over hockey_  
_10/24/18, 11:30 AM_

i guess that's what happens when you play a blood sport  
10/24/18, 11:32 AM

 _so anyways  
__i am sorry about last night, if it got too weird. i think the guys thought you all were crashing the party.  
__i guess i should have told them that i invited you_  
10/24/18, 11:35 AM

no, it's fine. we weren't supposed to be out anyways.  
i'll tell the team that you said that though. we just finished midterms so it's been kinda rough lately  
10/24/18, 11:37 AM

 _yeah some bald kid made me pick him up for a kegstand the minute he walked through the door_  
_i think he was one of yours_  
_10/24/18, 11:39 AM_

yep  
10/24/18, 11:40 AM

_should we talk now about how hot it was when we made out last night?  
10/24/18, 11:45 AM_

i was kind of planning on never bringing it up again  
wait that sounded rude  
10/24/18, 11:46 AM

 _haha_  
_10/24/18, 11:47 AM_

i just meant that the whole night was weird   
we probably should not have made out  
10/24/18, 11:50 AM

 _that bad, huh?_  
_10/24/18, 11:51 AM_

no  
10/24/18, 11:52 AM

 _oh?_  
_10/24/18, 11:53 AM_

just... unexpected  
10/24/18, 11:55 AM

 _still processing?_  
_10/24/18, 11:56 AM_

something like that  
10/24/18, 11:58 AM

 _i guess it might make our game today kind of weird_  
_or, hot_  
_you decide_  
_10/24/18, 12:00 PM_

by the way, have we met before last night?   
we follow each other on twitter but i can't figure out like why lol  
10/24/18, 12:06 PM

 _we've definitely played each other before_  
_10/24/18, 12:07 PM_

right but i didn't recognize you?  
10/24/18, 12:08 PM

 _oh that makes sense_  
_i'm the goalie_  
_10/24/18, 12:09 PM_

ah, i knew your name sounded familiar   
10/24/18, 12:10 PM

 _those huge masks are good for anonymity_  
_and for like not getting pucked in the face_  
_10/24/18, 12:12 PM_

lol  
10/24/18, 12:12 PM

 _but other than that, idk  
__maybe we've hooked up at a party before? ;)_  
10/24/18, 12:14 PM

oh god  
i mean not that that would be a bad thing  
just like, that means neither of us remember it   
10/24/18, 12:16 PM

_pretty unlikely then  
_ 10/24/18, 12:17 PM

anyways we're leaving to get ready  
see you on the ice, i guess  
10/24/18, 12:19 PM

 _wait! what's your jersey number?_  
_so i can throw pucks at your face_  
_10/24/18, 12:21 PM_

please don't  
i'm #12, defense  
10/24/18, 12:23 PM

 _ooh i bagged a d-man_  
_10/24/18, 12:25 PM_

omg i'm leaving now  
10/24/18, 12:26 PM

 _see you on the ice, #12_  
_10/24/18, 12:29 PM_

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 25 Oct 2018  
okay, well, that weekend really did not go as planned. 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 25 Oct 2018  
dude, the MU goalie had it out for you man. i'm filing a complaint with the NCAA

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 25 Oct 2018  
no please do not!

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 25 Oct 2018   
my girlfriend just told me something very interesting 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 25 Oct 2018   
something involving @hoover12 and a certain MU goaltender?

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 25 Oct 2018   
wait lmao i can tag him too

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 25 Oct 2018   
sup @wildcats23

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  
     @ymiruu

YMIR  
10/25/18, 7:03 PM

_what  
10/25/18, 7:09 PM_

what exactly did historia tell you??  
10/25/18, 7:10 PM

 _that the guy who's been flirting with you on twitter is also the MU goalie who crushed us yesterday_  
_10/25/18, 7:12 PM_

oh that's it  
10/25/18, 7:15 PM

 _no there's way more_  
_10/25/18, 7:16 PM_

please no   
10/25/18, 7:18 PM

 _she figured out how you guys already know each other_  
_and why you've been sexting on twitter_  
_10/25/18, 7:20 PM_

we're not sexting  
10/25/18, 7:21 PM

 _right, u wouldn't know how to sext if an eggplant emoji hit u in the face_  
_10/25/18, 7:23 PM_

will you just tell me what she found?  
neither of us can remember how we met   
10/25/18, 7:26 PM

 _sounds about right lmao_  
_[.jpg]_  
_10/25/18, 7:27 PM_

oh my god  
is that from this weekend?   
10/25/18, 7:30 PM

 _this weekend?_  
_holy fuck hoover did you hook up with this rando TWICE?_  
_10/25/18, 7:32 PM_

wait twice?? what?  
10/25/18, 7:33 PM

 _dude this pic is from last year_  
_10/25/18, 7:34 PM_

oh my goddd  
10/25/18, 7:35 PM

 _you were right tho, he did come to a party here!_  
_a party where you guys blacked out and played tonsil hockey for three hours!_  
_and apparently, historia did a photoshoot of the whole thing!_  
_[.jpg]_  
_[.jpg]_  
_[.jpg]_  
_10/25/18, 7:39 PM_

WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY  
10/25/18, 7:40 PM

 _i'm showing these at your wedding_  
_10/25/18, 7:41 PM_

DELETE THEM YMIR  
and do not send them around, i will be excommunicated if the guys know i hooked up with an MU player  
10/25/18, 7:43 PM

 _you hooked up with him twice, don't forget_  
_10/25/18, 7:45 PM_

ymir why did i just get 20 messages from connie  
WHY IS JEAN CALLING ME  
WHAT DID YOU DO  
i'm starting a petition to have you fired as team manager  
10/25/18, 7:56 PM 

 

 

**still connie  
** @springiscoming

_BROOO YOU FUCKED THE MU GOALIE  
_ 10/25/18, 8:01 PM

WE DID NOT FUCK  
i think  
10/25/18, 8:02 PM

 _LMAAOOOOO_  
_i was wondering why you had so many hickeys yesterday_  
_10/25/18, 8:04 PM_

i have what????  
10/25/18, 8:05 PM

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 30 Oct 2018  
"I think I've been here before / It doesn't matter / Hurry back, I'm coming in for more"

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 30 Oct 2018  
is this about goalie boy?

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 30 Oct 2018  
hey @wildcats23

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 30 Oct 2018  
stop tagging him in all of my tweets!!

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 30 Oct 2018  
this one was definitely for him tho, right?

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 30 Oct 2018  
i'm blocking you

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  
 @wildcats23

 _that was definitely for me tho  
right? _  
_10/30/18, 11:29 PM_

it's just a song lyric  
keep it in your pants, #23  
10/30/18, 11:32 PM

 _wow, look at that attitude!_  
_it's a lyric from the same song that you posted earlier this month..._  
_10/30/18, 11:34 PM_

oh i guess  
10/30/18, 11:35 PM

 _you "guess" lmao ok_  
_10/30/18, 11:36 PM_

it's just a good song  
10/30/18, 11:38 PM

 _i know_  
_that's what i said the first time_  
_10/30/18, 11:39 PM_

actually you specifically complimented my taste in music  
10/30/18, 11:41 PM

 _well, well, well,_  
_look who needs to keep it in their pants now_  
_10/30/18, 11:42 PM_

omfg  
10/30/18, 11:42 PM

 _do you have plans for halloween?_  
_10/30/18, 11:44 PM_

no  
i mean, studying probably  
10/30/18, 11:45 PM

 _yikes_  
_who studies on halloween?_  
_10/30/18, 11:46 PM_

bio majors  
pre-med  
people who have tests on monday  
10/30/18, 11:47 PM

 _well would you like to do something a little more interesting?_  
_;)_  
_10/30/18, 11:49 PM_

you mean, like... you?  
10/30/18, 11:50 PM

 _is that what you think of me, #12?_  
_10/30/18, 11:50 PM_

am i wrong?  
10/30/18, 11:51 PM

 _no. although i wasn't going to offer myself like a piece of meat_  
_10/30/18, 11:51 PM_

what were you offering exactly?  
10/30/18, 11:52 PM

 _i don't have any plans. you don't have any plans._  
_just seems like we should make plans together._  
_10/30/18, 11:54 PM_

you live like three hours away?  
seems a long way to drive just for halloween plans  
10/30/18, 11:55 PM

 _you can spend the night_  
_10/30/18, 11:57 PM_

haha wow  
this is a halloween booty call  
10/30/18, 11:59 PM

 _hear me out, #12_  
_we never even got that far the first time_  
_i'd barely put my hand down your pants when your team was kicked out of the party_  
_10/31/18, 12:03 AM_

oh i forgot to tell you  
i know how we know each other  
10/31/18, 12:04 AM 

 _don't tell me we've already slept together and don't remember it??_  
_that would be a tragedy_  
_10/31/18, 12:05 AM_

close  
10/31/18, 12:05 AM

 _lmao really??_  
_10/31/18, 12:06 AM_

you came to a party here last year  
i don't remember this, but apparently we made out in the basement all night  
my friend took pictures for some reason  
10/31/18, 12:07 AM

 _pics or it didn't happen_  
_ 10/31/18, 12:08 AM_

[.jpg]  
[.jpg]  
[.jpg]  
10/31/18, 12:10 AM

 _wow_  
_10/31/18, 12:11 AM_

i know  
10/31/18, 12:11 AM

 _we look good together_  
_why was your friend creeping on us_  
_10/31/18, 12:12 AM_

probably for future blackmail material  
10/31/18, 12:13 AM

 _that's what friends are for, i guess_  
_well, it looks like we didn't actually sleep together, so what do you say #12?_  
_i'll make the 3 hour drive worth your while_  
_ 10/31/18, 12:15 AM_

you've got to stop calling me #12 first  
10/31/18, 12:16 AM

 _you don't think that would be hot in bed?_  
_10/31/18, 12:16 AM_

no  
10/31/18, 12:17 AM

 _fair enough_  
_what do you say, bertholdt?_  
_10/31/18, 12:19 AM_

let me think about it, reiner  
10/31/18, 12:20 AM

 _damn_  
_ 10/31/18, 12:20 AM_

alright, i've thought about it  
10/31/18, 12:25 AM

 _and?_  
_10/31/18, 12:26 AM_

what's your address?  
10/31/18, 12:27 AM

 _sending it your way_  
_;)_  
_ 10/31/18, 12:27 AM_

 

 

 **Connie Winger (puns are cool)  
**       Sun, Oct 31, 9:09 PM

 _hey I forgot r u coming to the party tonight?  
_ _bert?? helloooo?_

No, sorry I'm not

_lmao have fun studying then_

Jokes on you, I'm getting laid

_what?????  
where tf r u?_

[.jpg]

_who's bedroom is that?  
wait there's an MU pennant on the wall_

Yeah lmao

 _DUDE I KNEW IT_  
_YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY  
did u drive all the way up there just to fuck that goalie??_

Yeah 

_respect_


	2. november

**Historia  
** Wed, Nov 14, 3:01 PM

What time are we leaving for the away game on Friday?

_I feel like this is a question you should ask your team manager..._

This is a question I'm asking my team manager's girlfriend bcus Ymir refuses to answer me until I give her "deets" about my non-existent relationship.

_Yeah, that sounds like her._

So what time are we leaving? Can you find out?

_Do I get deets or nah?_

Historia. Not you too.

_This relationship is EXISTENT, Bertholdt_ _. You drove a combined six hours just to fuck that boy.  
_ _We all expect deets on goalie boy ASAP_

Is that what you're calling hm?  
Wait, who is we??

_There's a group chat_

What????

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 14 Nov 2018  
i'm blocking all of my friends 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 14 Nov 2018  
nooo who else will i harass?

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 14 Nov 2018  
i feel confident that you'll find someone 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 14 Nov 2018  
ur right, jean's really got it coming 

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 14 Nov 2018  
is this the twitter equivalent of the purge

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 14 Nov 2018  
yes

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 14 Nov 2018  
is it because i stole your genetics lab report????

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 14 Nov 2018  
you did what?

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 14 Nov 2018  
nothing

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 14 Nov 2018  
goodbye forever

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 14 Nov 2018  
me:   
.  
.  
.  
bertholdt: then perish

 

 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 15 Nov 2018  
wait, what did I do???

 

 

 **Reiner #23  
**Fri, Nov 16, 7:32 PM

_Lmao did you actually block all of your friends on twitter?_

It's what they deserve.  
I'll unblock them once they've apologized for making a group chat about us.

_About us??? that sounds nice_

They think we're dating

 _Well we have moved onto texting instead of DMing so  
_ _Are they that far off?_

We're not dating tho  
Wait are we dating?

_idk  
Should we be dating?_

I don't know  
We've only met like twice

_Three times, actually_

Oh yeah  
I forgot about the time that neither of us remember

_So that doesn't really count huh_

I'd say not

_Fine then we've only met twice.  
Who says there's a prerequisite number of times to meet before dating?_

Most people, I think.   
I don't even know anything about you

_You know that i'm good in bed_

And that's all that matters in the end, I guess.

 _Haha_  
_Seriously, what do you want to know?_

I don't know  
Like... who are you   
Lmao 

_I'm a goaltender_

Alright, I got that much

_I'm majoring in philosophy_

Oh god  
Why

_People said it would be helpful for law school  
It's mostly just a bummer_

Do you actually want to go to law school?

_Well do you actually want to go to med school?_

No

_So, we're even there._

How'd you get into hockey?

_That's what you want to know?_

I think it's interesting. Tt's a weird sport.

 _It sure is._  
_My mom wanted me to win a gold medal and she figured hockey was the way to go_

lmao

_I'm serious_

No you're not

 _I'm 100% for real_  
_My mother is certifiable._

She was dead set on a gold medal?

_Not a gold medal specifically, more just like an unreasonable standard of success that very few people in this world get to achieve._

And she picked hockey?

 _Yeah idk. not my idea, but it's grown on me_  
_What about you?_

Everyone in my town played hockey

_That's a boring answer_

It's the truth.   
Most of my life is pretty boring

 _Hold on there, that can't be true_  
_Boring people do not have thighs like yours_

God you're incorrigible.

_You know what they say about guys who use big words..._

I have a big dick, I know.

 _WOW_  
_who's incorrigible now, Hoover? ;)_

lmao

_Can I call you?_

Just to be clear, we're not having phone sex.

_Never say never_

I didn't say never. I said, we're not. 

 _I'm just trying to keep this 20 questions game going._  
_If we're dating, we should know some things about each other_

Still not sure that we're dating, but alright. 

 

 

"W-what are you laughing about?"

"Sorry, I forgot that I had you saved in my phone as  _Bertholdt Big Ass_."

"Speak for yourself!"

"I know, I know, hockey butts for everyone. There are worse muscles to build up, I guess. So, what else do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know. I was just saying, it's not like we go to the same school or anything. You're kind of just... some guy."

"Some guy you drove three hours to sleep with."

"Well, it was Halloween."

"If it makes you feel better, you're also just  _some guy_ to me. Except in my case, you're some guy who drove three hours to sleep with me, so it's actually, like, a huge ego boost."

"Ha, well, glad I could help."

"So let me ask you something about yourself, then."

"...alright."

"What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Really?"

"What?"

"I wanted to play hockey, obviously. What seven-year-old peewee player doesn't?"

"You think you could do it?"

"Do what?"

"Play hockey."

"Like, professionally?"

"Yeah."

"No. And it's too late now, anyways."

"And you're super thrilled about going to med school, so fuck childhood dreams, right?"

"I'm not  _thrilled_ , but it's not the worst thing in the world. At least I like science. So many of the people in the pre-med program are just there because their parents think it'll make them rich."

"Pre-law is just me and a bunch of trust fund dickweeds, so I know the feeling." 

"So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, Reiner, you. What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Well, a hockey player, obviously."

"Isn't that what you mom wanted you to be?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make her happy. She should've gone the pre-med route instead."

"Hm. Any other childhood dreams?" 

"Oh, yeah, I also wanted to be a teacher and a fighter pilot and a double agent."

"What kind of kid wants to be a double agent?"

"I really just wanted to do tricks with my sunglasses." 

"Well, any old douchebag can do that."

"Yeah, but only a spy can make it look cool." 

"Okay,  _spy_ makes a little more sense as a childhood career goal. Then at least there's not the implication of stabbing somebody in the back."

"Well, you're always deceiving someone, aren't you? No matter which side you're really on."

"...I guess."

"Was that too deep?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought much about the grey morality of espionage."

"Really? That's how I spent most of my free time around age thirteen."

"Huh. I just masturbated a lot."

"I mean, that too. I can multi-task, you know."

"Haha. Ask me another question." 

"Alright, hold on. Let me think of something."

"...are you googling questions to ask someone before you start dating?"

"Like that wasn't obvious before? Okay, I've got one." 

"Alright."

"What's the appropriate amount to tip at a restaurant?" 

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious. This is an important thing to know about someone. It says a lot about their character."

"I mean, what's the scenario here? What was the service like?" 

"The food was pretty good. Your steak was a little rarer than you usually like, but you ate it all anyways. The service wasn't good or bad. Your waitress took a long time with the check, but she brought your drinks out right away."

"Hmm..."

"This shouldn't be a hard question."

"I mean, 20%, right? Isn't that the standard?"

"Right? What kind of asshole tips less than that?"

"Is there any chance you've worked as a waiter sometime in your past?"

"There's a very good chance of that. Alright, I have a real question now."

"Okay."

"What was your first time like?"

"Oh, god. Are you serious?"

"Totally."

"You first, then."

"Fine. It was the summer before my last year of high school. We met at goaltending camp."

"Of course you did."

"He was a counselor."

"Wait- how old was he?"

" _Uhhhhh_ -"

"Reiner?"

"Okay, I never asked, because I knew that he was, like, definitely too old for me-"

"Oh my god."

"-but I found out later that he was only, like, twenty-one." 

"Only? And you were, what, seventeen?"

"And super horny."

"Oh my god." 

"So, anyways, the counselors at this camp were all totally corrupt, and during the last weekend they threw a party in their hotel room and invited most of the players. I was the only one not totally wasted- because, you know,  _my mom_ \- and basically he started talking me up and then I just went for it."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. I was tired of not knowing what dick tasted like."

"...did it exceed your wildest expectations?"

"No, god, he came in my mouth and I think I might have thrown up on him."

"You think?!" 

"I've tried to black that memory out." 

"Oh god. What was his name?"

"Ryan."

"You fucked a guy named Ryan?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Your name is Reiner."

"Oh, yeah. That was weird because I couldn't tell if he was moaning my name or his own. Anyways, your turn."

"I don't know if I can live up to that." 

"I hope you don't. No one has ever topped that story."

"Okay, well, let me try. It was my first week of college, and my freshman roommate had dragged me out to a party- like, one of those huge parties they always throw at the beginning of the semester when they think they can still get away with shit."

"I believe the technical term is  _the red zone_."

"Yeah, it was super shady. But we went, because- I don't know, we were freshmen, and god, I'm cringing just thinking about this. But there was this girl who basically just clung onto me when she found out that I was a hockey player-"

"A girl? Wow, I've never dated a bilingual before."

"We're not even dating!" 

"Sorry, you were talking about your puck bunny?" 

"We ended up going back to her room and it was just, like, as weird and awkward as a first time could possibly get."

"I need as many specific details as possible, Mr. Hoover."

"She was- god, this is embarrassing. She, like, had a thing about size."

"Like a size kink."

"God, there's a kink for that?"

"There's a kink for everything, baby."

"And she was, I mean, I just wanted to have sex like normal people, but she was really insistent on doing this specific position and like, I'd never had sex before, I had no idea what was going on, so I just kind of went along with it, and then afterwards, I just... left. Like, immediately. I don't think I even said anything."

"You're a terrible person."

"It was a terrible experience."

"Please describe the position in graphic detail."

"NO."

"Please, I need to know what kind of freaky shit this girl was up to." 

"Okay, FINE. It was- like, she wanted me to stand and then she was laying on her back, but she was trying to cross her legs? Like that would help somehow. I don't know."

"...huh."

"Yeah."

"Is that like...?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we've certainly learned a lot about each other tonight. I do have one more question though."

"What?"

"We should date."

"That's not a question!"

"It's not? Damn, I'm not very good at this game."

"Are you asking me out or not?"

"Bertholdt #12-"

"You know that's not my last name."

"-will you date me?"

"I mean-"

"HE SAID YES!"

"I haven't said anything!"

"Are those tears of joy I hear? It's okay to cry, babe. I know you're just overflowing with love."

"I'm not crying! Reiner, how would we even date?"

"Like, conceptually? Are you asking me to explain dating?"

"I'm asking you to explain what it means that we live three hours away from each other."

"Well, we met on the internet, didn't we?"

"We met at a party when we were both blacked out drunk."

"You've been texting me nonstop since the last time I saw you, so it's pretty clear that you're both a) desperate for me and b) knowledgeable about technology." 

"So this is, like, a texting relationship."

"And calling. This is a phone call."

And Skyping?"

"Sure. Sexy Skyping?"

"Don't get your hopes up. My roommates are very nosy."

"So are mine. The trick is to just do it in front of them. It's a huge power move."

"You roommates weren't there the night that I slept over, were they?"

"It's totally possible."

"Reiner."

"I was too distracted by Bertholdt Big Ass to notice anyone else."

"Oh my god. Are we doing this?"

"You haven't said yes yet."

"You haven't asked me properly."

"Why am I the one asking? Stop imposing heteronormative limits on this relationship."

"Reiner Braun, will you date me?"

"Oh baby, I thought you'd never ask."

"HE SAID YES."

"Hahaha, oh god, who are you telling to?"

"I don't know. Who were you yelling to?"

"Just letting god know about this perfect man."

"Oh god, stop."

"Are you blushing?"

"Of course I'm blushing. What a stupid thing to say."

"Don't be like that, babe. We've only been dating for 30 seconds. We can't start fighting now."

"You're right. How foolish of me."

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"What? Why?"

"Just wondering when I suck that big dick again."

"We've literally been dating for less than a minute, and already-"

"Are you going home for the break?"

"I can't. We have a game that weekend."

"Huh, what a coincidence. So do we."

"We're not playing each other again, are we?"

"Not on the ice. Maybe in my bed."

"Maybe in  _my_ bed."

"Ooh, is it my turn to make that stimulating 3 hour drive?"

"Only because my roommates will be gone. They're terrible. They'd never let me live it down if I brought someone home."

"You've never brought someone back to your place? Damn, I feel special now."

"You're not serious about coming down on Thanksgiving, right?"

"Why not? You have other plans?"

"No. But, I mean, it's Thanksgiving."

"It's a shitty holiday anyways. Why not spend the day getting busy?"

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"So, it's a date."

"I suppose it is."

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
tell me how i have a huge project due in every class right before the break :|

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 18 Nov 2018 **  
** is that an actual emoticon

 ** **Bertholdt**** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018 **  
** how's the business school

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 18 Nov 2018  
i just finished a presentation for my marketing class. it has every slide transition in pp. wanna see?

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
not really, no

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 18 Nov 2018  
oh there's word art too

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
well that's an enticing offer 

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Nov 2018   
@hoover12 are you still taking micro?

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
we're still in the fall semester, aren't we?

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Nov 2018   
you know what, hoover? i don't need your sass

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
are you taking it next semester?

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Nov 2018   
i'm trying to decide rn. i just need another bio elective

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
you could take endocrinology with me

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Nov 2018   
full offense, that sounds like the worst class ever

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
you know you're pre-med right? 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Nov 2018   
let's be real- i'm not getting into med school. i just have to keep up this pretense until i graduate and then i can fuck off into a lab somewhere and wither away

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
cool. well, micro's alright. lots of lab reports but dr. s curves the tests. 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Nov 2018   
please say she curves them up

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
no it's a bell curve. that could definitely hurt you.

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Nov 2018  
can i get one professor at this school that just gives me the grade i earned???

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
just take marine biology. dr. r has never failed anyone

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Nov 2018  
i already took marine ugghhh. what about neuro?

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 18 Nov 2018  
yikes, good luck with that 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 18 Nov 2018  
FUCK

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  
 @wildcats23

 _if i sign up for a bioethics class next semester, will you help me cheat?_  
_11/19/18, 7:14 PM_

i feel like i should not have to tell you the right answer to that one.  
do you really need to know anything about biology to take bioethics?   
11/19/18, 7:18 PM

 _no_  
_do you need to know anything about ethics to go to med school?_  
_11/19/18, 7:19 PM_

well. it would probably be a good idea  
11/19/18, 7:21 PM

 _does ur school have a bioethics class? we can take it together :)_  
_11/19/18, 7:22 PM_

i mean maybe. but i'm not taking a philosophy class  
11/19/18, 7:23 PM

 _lame_  
_11/19/18, 7:23 PM_

that's lame??  
11/19/18, 7:24 PM

 _not helping me cheat is lame_  
_11/19/18, 7:25 PM_

well i'm already registered for next semester anyways.   
i have to take full credits to keep my athletic scholarship so i'm taking spanish again  
11/19/18, 7:28 PM

 _you have texted me five times in the last two days to complain about that class_  
_11/19/18, 7:29 PM_

i'm just not good at it  
11/19/18, 7:30 PM

 _no bueno, huh_  
_i've never taken spanish_  
_11/19/18, 7:32 PM_

i can tell  
11/19/18, 7:33 PM

 _what does it feel like to not be good at something for once?_  
_bcus it seems like ur pretty good at everything else_  
_11/19/18, 7:35 PM_

lmao i'm definitely not  
11/19/18, 7:36 PM

 _name something you're shit at_  
_11/19/18, 7:36 PM_

spanish  
11/19/18, 7:37 PM

 _besides spanish_  
_11/19/18, 7:37 PM_

i don't know. i can't sing.  
11/19/18, 7:39 PM

 _no one can sing_  
_11/19/18, 7:40 PM_

no, i feel like some people can sing pretty well  
11/19/18, 7:41 PM

 _can you dance?_  
_11/19/18, 7:41 PM_

god no  
wait, why?   
this feels suspicious  
11/19/18, 7:42 PM

 _i'm just taking notes for thanksgiving_  
_11/19/18, 7:43 PM_

we are not going dancing  
11/19/18, 7:44 PM

 _no, we're staying home and dancing_  
_have you ever given a lap dance?_  
_11/19/18, 7:45 PM_

oh my god reiner  
11/19/18, 7:46 PM

 _never mind. i'll provide the lap dances_  
_11/19/18, 7:47 PM_

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 20 Nov 2018  
"And now you know / everywhere on earth you go / you're gonna have me as your man"

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 20 Nov 2018  
back to posting emo song lyrics. did goalie boy dump u?

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 20 Nov 2018  
it's just a song, ymir

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 20 Nov 2018  
can you just favorite music on spotify like the rest of us then? ur disgusting love hormones are clogging up my feed

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 20 Nov 2018  
you literally just posted twenty pictures of you and historia

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 20 Nov 2018  
yeah, we're real fucking cute. i bet goalie boy doesn't even have a real face

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 20 Nov 2018  
???? anyways, he's coming down for thanksgiving

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 20 Nov 2018  
I GET TO MEET HIM? AND TORTURE HIM? AND ASK HIM WHAT A PRUDE YOU ARE IN THE SACK?

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 20 Nov 2018  
you're not even going to be here for thanksgiving. aren't you on your way home?

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 20 Nov 2018  
i'll turn this fucking car around just to see goalie boy's no face

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 20 Nov 2018  
please don't

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 20 Nov 2018  
you should know better than to play games with me hoover! i'm going to eat that man alive!

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 20 Nov 2018  
no

 

 

 

 

 **< 3 pieck **@piecked · 22 Nov 2018  
sometimes you walk in on your roommate's boyfriend stripping to abba, and that's just how it's gonna be 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 22 Nov 2018  
please try not to vague about my life to your 55k followers

 **< 3 pieck **@piecked · 22 Nov 2018  
it's 60k now babe ;). love you guys! livestream tomorrow at 3pm.

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 22 Nov 2018  
pieck how the fuck do you have 60k followers?? i s2g ur on crack 90% of the time

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 22 Nov 2018  
i'd believe that   
 

 

 

 **< 3 pieck  
** @piecked 

also, he is not my boyfriend, we're just dating  
ALSO, you are not my roommate?  
11/22/18, 10:09 PM

 _i'm basically your roommate_  
_11/22/18, 10:09 PM_

sleeping with one of my roommates does not a roommate make, pieck  
11/22/18, 10:11 PM

 _i'm at your apartment more than you are tbh_  
_11/22/18, 10:12 PM_

do you pay rent? would you like to start?  
11/22/18, 10:12

 _nah, i'm cool being a freeloader_  
_11/22/18, 10:13_

terrific  
11/22/18, 10:14

 _also, i'm telling everyone about this_  
_11/22/18, 10:15_

you already told the entire internet  
11/22/18, 10:16

 _i mean, more specifically, your actual roommates_  
_11/22/18, 10:18_

oh god no, they'll never shut up about it   
you already told them, is what you want. that's why i have 30 unread messages  
11/22/18, 10:20

 _yeah ;)_  
_11/22/18, 10:21_

do not wink at me!  
11/22/18, 10:22

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Nov 2018  
by popular request of my roommates, who have been blowing up my phone for the last two days, here is my first official picture with @wildcats23 as boyfriends.  
[.jpg]

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 23 Nov 2018  
i'm tagging MU hockey

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Nov 2018  
please do not tag MU hockey

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 23 Nov 2018  
i'm tagging coach!

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Nov 2018  
no that's even worse!

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 23 Nov 2018  
we're the cutest couple this website has ever seen

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 23 Nov 2018  
this is chrissy teigen erasure 

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 23 Nov 2018  
hey everyone? let's get this photo trending! #berner

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Nov 2018  
what the hell is #berner? 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 23 Nov 2018  
that's our ship name

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 23 Nov 2018  
our what?

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 23 Nov 2018  
oh man. still a lot to teach you, i see

 

 

 

 

 **Reiner #23  
**Sat, Nov 24, 1:18 PM 

_Good luck on your game today!_

You too. They beat us so hard last time, so please kick their asses for me

 _Haha. Will do._  
_Hey, recognize this?_  
_[.jpg]_

Wh  
Wait a minute

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 24 Nov 2018  
HE TOOK MY FAVORITE SWEATSHIRT

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 24 Nov 2018  
ahahaha

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 24 Nov 2018  
at least wear it, you asshole 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 24 Nov 2018  
would you ask the rock to squeeze into a child's sweater? no. he'd break it. your bf is ten times bigger than you, he could not fit into that thing if he tried

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 24 Nov 2018  
she's right. all the vaseline in the world could not get me into this sweatshirt

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 24 Nov 2018  
why'd you take it then?!

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 24 Nov 2018  
it smells like you

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 24 Nov 2018  
oh

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymiruu · 24 Nov 2018  
he's gonna jerk off to your scent

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 24 Nov 2018  
YMIR

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 24 Nov 2018  
i mean :)

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 24 Nov 2018  
REINER


	3. december

**Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 01 Dec 2018   
"Time's come to tell you the truth / Tell you what you already know / I'm a fool, I'm a fool / Wrapped up in you"

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 01 Dec 2018  
"Gettin jiggy with it / Na na na na na na na nana /Na na na na nana / Gettin jiggy wit it"

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 01 Dec 2018   
you are making a mockery of me sir

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 01 Dec 2018  
only because of how much i love you

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 01 Dec 2018   
haha

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  
     @ymiruu

_OOF_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:07 PM _

I KNOW  
12/01/18, 8:09 PM

_that's the worst response to i love you that i've ever heard_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:09 PM _

i panicked  
we've only been dating for like a month  
i didn't know what to say!  
12/01/18, 8:12 PM

_just tell him you don't love him_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:13 PM _

that is terrible relationship advice.  
12/01/18, 8:13 PM

_at least it's honest_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:14 PM _

i can't just say that to him!  
also i think i love him   
12/01/18, 8:15 PM

_BERTHODLDLFOFOTOL HOVOEORORLRL_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:15 PM _

that is not my name  
12/01/18, 8:16 PM

_YOUVE ONLY BEEN DATING HIM FOR LIKE A MONTH_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:17 PM _

I KNOW  
THIS IS CRAZY RIGHT  
12/01/18, 8:18 PM

_historia says it's "romantic albeit a little ill advised"_  
_sorry i had to figure out how to spell albeit_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:24 PM _

glad to know all of our conversations are private, ymir  
seriously tho what do i do???  
12/01/18, 8:25 PM

_marry him, i guess_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:26 PM _

ymir seriously!!  
12/01/18, 8:27 PM

_idk man!!_  
_if you guys were lesbians, you would have already moved in together_  
_i don't know how shit works in your world_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:28 PM _

i should tell him. right?  
12/01/18, 8:29 PM

_send him a song lyric_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:30 PM _

shut up  
what if he was just joking tho? i don't want to make this weird  
12/01/18, 8:32 PM

_yeah.... you guys met on twitter_  
_and before that, you met blacked out at a party_  
_and you once drove three hours to suck his dick_  
_this relationship is already weird_  
_ 12/01/18, 8:34 PM _

fuck  
12/01/18, 8:35 PM

 

 

**Reiner #23  
** Sat, Dec 01, 8:59 PM

Weird question maybe but did you actually mean that?

_Mean what?_

Nothing nvm

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  
     @ymiruu

ABORT MISSION  
12/01/18, 9:01 PM

_LMAO_  
_did you tell him??_  
_what happened???_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:03 PM  _

he had no idea what i was talking about  
12/01/18, 9:04 PM

_RIP that's tragic_  
_12/01/18, 9:05 PM  _

i mean i didn't actually tell him  
12/01/18, 9:08 PM

_what???_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:08 PM _

i just asked if he meant what he said in his tweet  
and he was confused  
12/01/18, 9:09 PM

_bertholdt you fucking dumbass_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:11 PM _

i thought the context was clear?  
12/01/18, 9:11 PM

_you know how stupid hockey players are_  
_you have to yell it at him_  
_do i have to do this for you?_  
_12/01/18, 9:13 PM  _

NO  
do not message him ymir  
12/01/18, 9:15 PM

_if you don't fix this, i will_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:16 PM _

I'M WORKING ON IT  
12/01/18, 9:16 PM

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  
 @wildcats23 

ok new question   
[link to tweet]  
did you mean this?  
12/01/18, 9:20 PM

_is that what u were talking about?_  
_you know i'm stupid, u have to be specific_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:25 PM _

you're not stupid  
12/01/18, 9:26 PM

_so are you, thanks_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:27 PM _

i'm  
wait are you calling us both stupid??  
12/01/18, 9:29 PM

_we're hockey players_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:30 PM _

that's stereotyping  
12/01/18, 9:31 PM

_am i wrong?_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:32 PM _

yes! i have a 3.9 GPA!  
12/01/18, 9:33 PM

_did u or did u not send me a mssg asking a vague question?_  
_that i could have figured out given context but clearly did not?_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:35 PM _

you can write out all of those words except message?   
12/01/18, 9:36 

_god ur a pedantic asshole_  
_i love you_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:38 PM _

you can write out pedantic but not message???!!  
wait  
12/01/18, 9:39 PM

_haha got you_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:39 PM _

wait tho  
are you being serious?  
12/01/18, 9:40 PM

_i'm calling you_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:41 PM _

wait i'm in the library  
12/01/18, 9:41 PM

_you nerd_  
_go outside so i can call u_  
_ 12/01/18, 9:42 PM _

 

 

_"What are you studying?"_

"Spanish. What else am I ever studying?"

_"You're studying all the fucking time. That's not a fair question."_

"Fine, here's another unfair question: did you actually mean it when you said you loved me?"

_"I mean, I've said it twice now, so I feel like that's an answer in itself."_

"Can you just humor me and give it to me straight?"

_"Give it to you straight? What do you think I am, straight?!"_

"Oh my god. Reiner, please." 

_"Yes, I meant it."_

"Oh. Really?"

_"Yeah. Is that weird?"_

"No. I mean, kind of. We've only been dating for, like, three weeks." 

_"It feels like it's been a lot longer than that. And I know it's weird, and I'm sorry if that was, like, uncomfortable or too public or anything, but I really did mean it. I do mean it. And I want to be honest with you about how I feel."_

"...wow."

_"Yeah. Is it weird now?"_

"It's not that weird. I mean..."

_"...?"_

"I think I'm in love with you too." 

_"Really?"_

"Yeah."

_"...huh."_

"What?"

_"I, like, really fucking love you after hearing that."_

"Haha. Reiner, be serious."

_"I am. I've never actually been in love with someone before."_

"I haven't either, really. I mean, maybe. I thought I was once, but I think I was actually just sixteen and lonely."

_"Sounds about right."_

"So, uh, what do we do now?"

_"Bertholdt Hoover, of course I'll marry you!"_

"I'm being serious!"

_"Haha, I don't think there's anything to do, you know? I think we just keep loving each other."_

"Oh my god, we're not in a Nicholas Sparks movie."

_"No. We're in a Nicholas Sparks book."_

"Stop!"

_"I can come down next weekend, if that's what you mean by do next."_

"Ugh. We have a game this weekend."

_"I can come to your game!"_

"Really? You want to do that?"

_"Of course. I'll get to see your hockey ass in action without my goalie mask in the way."_

"Don't you have finals that you need to study for?"

_"Study? Me?"_

"Okay, don't act like I'm the only nerd here. I know that you read your philosophy textbooks for fun." 

_"Most of my finals are papers and shit. I should finish them this week anyways, so now I'll have extra motivation to do that."_

"Okay, but if you come down here without finishing them, I'm making you go to the library with me."

_"Ooh, I like it when you're bossy."_

"Shut up." 

_"Tell me again."_

"I'm hanging up, Reiner."

_"Love you, Bert."_

"....love you too. Bye." 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 01 Dec 2018   
how can it be so easy to fall in love with someone?

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  
     @ymiruu

_YOU LOVESICK BITCH_  
_YOU DISGUST ME_  
_ 12/01/18, 10:31 PM _

 

 

**still connie**  
@spring is coming

_whipped_  
_ 12/01/18, 10:45 PM _

 

 

 **< 3 pieck  
** @piecked 

_just started a pinterest board for your wedding._  
_are you thinking more rustic or more uptown?_  
_ 12/01/18, 10:53 _

 

 

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 06 Dec 2018  
how romantic is it that i'm counting down the days until i get to see @hoover12 again?? 

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 06 Dec 2018  
i really did not think it was possible for someone to be gayer than me, and yet

 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 06 Dec 2018  
it's sad, actually. you only had seven days to count down. 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 06 Dec 2018  
i would count down from only 1 day if it meant seeing you at the end of that countdown

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 06 Dec 2018  
okay now you're just being cheesy. 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 06 Dec 2018  
i told you. we're the premise of a nicholas sparks novel

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 06 Dec 2018  
@NicholasSparks my people will be in touch to discuss the rights to this love story

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 06 Dec 2018  
please do not tweet at nicholas sparks about us

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 06 Dec 2018  
only two days left until i get to kiss your face

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 06 Dec 2018  
this is a really cool conversation to have on my public twitter account which many of my friends, teammates, and classmates follow 

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 06 Dec 2018  
FUCKING GET SOME, YOU ABSOLUTE NERD 

 

 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 07 Dec 2018  
there's an article about this thread on the MU newspaper website

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
there's what??? 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 07 Dec 2018  
why are you reading MU's newspaper? i don't even read our own school newspaper

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 07 Dec 2018  
really, connie? you seem very well-read and worldly 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 07 Dec 2018  
i know that was an insult, but the only comeback i can think of is to send you 500 dms of individual emojis so make sure to keep your notifications on

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 07 Dec 2018  
CONNIE NO STOP 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 07 Dec 2018  
i will not

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 07 Dec 2018  
i'm reporting you as a spam bot

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 07 Dec 2018  
you think i don't have ten other accounts to spam you with? you fool

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 07 Dec 2018  
i'm deleting twitter 

 

 

 

 

**MU hockey player is fraternizing with the enemy on Twitter**  
December 7, 2018 |  Hitch Dreyse, Section Editor - MU Daily

You know what they say about guys who play hockey- they've got great stamina.

And they're good with their hands, and they know how to score, and they always wear protection, etc. There's an endless number of hockey puns that I could make in this article. They would all be relevant, because MU's own Wildcats goaltender (Reiner Braun, #23) has been caught digitally-canoodling with a defenseman from a rival university. 

Read More

 

 

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 07 Dec 2018  
this article is honestly a work of art   
[link]

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
there are like 20 different hockey tonsil jokes in there. it's not even well-written 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 07 Dec 2018  
ur just jealous u didn't think of it first

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
jealous that i did not think of making a tonsil hockey joke?? connie... that's not original. 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 07 Dec 2018  
my point stands.

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 07 Dec 2018  
did you come back just to insult me again? 

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 07 Dec 2018  
i always knew i would be famous. and though i did not think my short-lived internet fame would be accompanied by the locally trending hashtag #ridemyzamboni, i always hoped it would. 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
please tell me that's not true 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 07 Dec 2018  
apparently everyone at MU wants to bang me and has waited until this moment to publicly announce it on twitter

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 07 Dec 2018  
most popular use of the hashtag seems to be "number 23 can #ridemyzamboni any day" 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
this day just keeps getting better

 

 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
it's highly suspicious that ymir has not commented on any of this yet. 

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 07 Dec 2018  
ymir probably ghostwrote that article 

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 07 Dec 2018  
i'm flattered that connie thinks so highly of me, but unfortunately i cannot take credit for such a great piece of writing. 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
but...?

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 07 Dec 2018  
but i will take credit for this:  
[.jpg]

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
oh my god. 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 07 Dec 2018  
it's gonna look great on my wall. should i hang it in the entryway or in the bathroom?

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
how on earth did you get that framed so fast? the article just went up like two hours ago

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 07 Dec 2018  
i've been keeping a spare frame around because i knew a day would come when you would somehow utterly embarrass yourself on the internet and i would want a physical reminder of your trauma 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
please hang it in the bathroom where no one will see it 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 07 Dec 2018  
smart, keep your shame tweets right above the toilet where everyone will see it. 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
no ymir please

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 07 Dec 2018  
historia is getting the hammer 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 07 Dec 2018  
i'm never coming over to your place again 

 

 

 

 

**Reiner #23  
** Fri, Dec 07, 3:45 PM

Anyways, now that that's over, our game tomorrow is at 8:00, so you can come before that? If that's okay

_I'm taking you out to lunch_

Not an answer to my question, but sounds good.

_To be fair you did not actually ask a question. You just put a question mark at the end of a normal sentence_

Fine. What time will you be here tomorrow?

 _Lunchtime_  

Oh my god 

_Kidding. I'll get it around 1:00. Provided that I actually wake up on time_

Don't you guys have practice or something? 

_It's optional this weekend since it's right before finals week_  
_And by optional, I mean that it's not optional, but I showed my coach that article and pretended to cry so he would let me come down to see you_

Wow

_And by cry, I mean I actually started crying_

Sounds about right. 

_How is your finals prep going?_

Well I wish we didn't have a game this weekend  
I still have one lab report to finish and my Spanish exam is on Monday 

_Is it an oral exam?_

If I say yes, you cannot make a joke about it.

_No, I was just going to say that you can practice on me_

That is definitely a joke. 

_I like to think of it as a pun_  
_Is that acceptable?_

No but I'll let it slide this time   
I have to go. See you tomorrow? 

_See you tomorrow. With a period._

FINE. See you tomorrow.

_See you tomorrow! Love you_

Love you.

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 08 Dec 2018  
pre-game lunch with a person who insists on calling himself my BAE  
[.jpg]

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 08 Dec 2018  
pls stop posting couple pictures! you are destroying what historia and i have worked so hard for 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 08 Dec 2018  
i feel like it's possible for us to coexist

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 08 Dec 2018  
historia is suggesting a double date 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 08 Dec 2018  
that is not what i meant.

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 08 Dec 2018  
tonight after the game. it'll be perfect, you'll be so tired that you'll fall asleep, and then we can torture reiner with questions without your interference. 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 08 Dec 2018  
what exactly do you need to know about him??

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 08 Dec 2018  
i need DEETS bertholdt. you have refused to give me any deets. but life finds a way 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 08 Dec 2018  
i'm not even going to argue with this logic because i'm pretty sure you just quoted jurassic park 

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 08 Dec 2018  
losing is always hard, but we've worked our asses off this season. we should be proud of how far we've come.

 

 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 08 Dec 2018  
crying in the locker room rn

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 08 Dec 2018  
we've still got half a season left! we'll win some. 

 

 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 08 Dec 2018  
i knew you should have been captain. why the fuck did you guys make me captain??

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 08 Dec 2018  
it was a practical joke that backfired on us 

 **jean k**  @jeankirschstein · 08 Dec 2018  
fuck off, connie 

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 08 Dec 2018  
your twitter is either 1000% horny or the inspirational speech at the climax of a sports movie. can you just be local like the rest of us? 

 **Bertholdt**  @hoover12 · 08 Dec 2018  
i know you pretend not to have feelings, ymir, but i am proud of us. we put in our all for this game. 

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 08 Dec 2018  
gross 

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 08 Dec 2018  
losing sucks. but he's a winner in my heart.   
[.jpg]

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 08 Dec 2018  
STOP BEING CUTER THAN ME AND MY GF

 **it's ya girl, ymir**  @ymirru · 08 Dec 2018  
nvm this picture isn't that cute. bert is so fucking sweaty. historia is begging you not to come to dinner looking like that. 

 

 

 

 

**Reiner #23  
** Sun, Dec 09, 2:01 PM

I can't believe you're already gone  
I miss you ;_;

_Aw_

DO NOT TEXT AND DRIVE REINER

 

 

**Reiner #23  
** Sun, Dec 09, 5:34 PM

_I made it home_

Thanks for letting me know.

_Imagine all your friends knowing what a romantic dope you are_

Do not send them a screenshot of this conversation.

_But it's so endearing  
_ _You're like a little songbird singing his way into my heart_

????

_Or something better than that. IDK I'm not a poet_

"We were two young cats feeling under attack / Just making out in the street"

_lol that's still a good song_

Of course it is. I have good taste.

_You have amazing taste ;)  
And you know what else?_

Don't say it

_You taste amazing ;)_

Well at least we're on the same page. Even if we're on two different sides of that page

_Good luck on ur spanish final tomorrow  
Did you get any studying done this weekend?_

You know I didn't.

_Yeah and I'm not sorry about it_

Lmao Reiner please 

_You're a treasure and you deserve to be cherished!_

You mean ravished?

_I mean both_

I'm not going to argue with that.

_God I want to marry you_

Reiner we can't keep doing this.

_Let's get married_

We've known each other for two months!

_Actually we've known each other for almost a year_

Okay it doesn't count if we don't remember it!

_But that's how long I've been following you on Twitter_  
_Did I ever tell you that I was super into your lyric tweets for a long time?_

What lmao

_Yeah I thought it was so fucking cute_  
_You have such good taste in music and now I do too_  
_Following you should be a legal requirement_

Okay stop lmao

_Where do you even find all of these songs?_

IDK   
Spotify I guess   
Sometimes they sit with me and I want to remember them.

_Wow_  
_u r a poet_

thnx  
You know I don't remember seeing you tweet that much.

_Oh yeah I do not_  
_I just stalk other people_

Okay well that's a legitimate use of social media 

_How else am I going to know what my freshman roommate who I no longer speak to is up to??_

Lmao

_You should go study for your spanish test_

Ugh fine

_And I have to finish this metaphysics paper_

What the hell is metaphysics?  
No nvm don't answer that   
Wait you said you finished all your papers before you came down this weekend!

_Yeah that was a lie_

REINER

_You were going to make me go to the library!!_  
_Why would I want to do that when I could cuddle your beautiful body!!_

Finish your god damn paper!! 

_Fine!_

Fine! 

_I love you bye_

Lmao love you Bert

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
in a shocking turn of events, connie springer has passed genetics with a B-. 

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 12 Dec 2018  
hell fucking yeah i did!!!!

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
i'm honestly still a little amazed how you turned your grade around, but uh congratulations i guess!

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 12 Dec 2018  
i think it was the concussion i got last weekend. getting knocked around saved my ass

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
you got a concussion during the game??? you played for the entire third period!

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 12 Dec 2018  
yeah lmao the trainer was like ur fine but. i was not fine

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
what the hell connie

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 12 Dec 2018  
no it's cool. i mean it makes driving hard to do but i passed genetics so it's worth it

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
stop driving while you have a concussion!

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 12 Dec 2018  
wow i thought for sure that he was going to tank that final. esp with his concussion and all 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
did everyone else know about this??

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 12 Dec 2018  
if you'd been paying attention last weekend instead of shagging all night, maybe you'd have known!

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
interesting word choice there. what's going on? do you also have a concussion? 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 12 Dec 2018  
i'm preparing for my semester abroad. i think i'm really nailing this australian accent

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
i guarantee that you are not. 

 

 

**Historia  
** Wed, Dec 12, 10:32 AM

How's the Australian accent going?

_Bertholdt do not even joke about it  
I'm honestly going to kill her _

Is it that bad?

_I do not claim to know what an actual Australian accent sounds like, however_  
_I know in my heart of hearts that it does NOT sound like this._

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
you know what? historia seems to have faith in you. i bet you'll charm the socks off those australians 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 12 Dec 2018  
it's summer there bert. i'll be charming their thongs off 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 12 Dec 2018  
excuse me 

 

 

**Historia  
** Wed, Dec 12, 10:45 AM

_Thong is Australian for flip-flop._

Oh thank god

 

 

**it's ya girl, ymir**  
     @ymirru

_by the way, i finally found my replacement!_  
_say hello to your new team manager! or at least until i get back with a ripper tan_  
_[link]_  
_ 12/12/18, 11:29 AM _

right. ok. whatever that means  
wait. ymir why is this just a link to pieck's twitter profile?  
12/12/18, 11:32 AM

_pieck is your new team manager_  
_ 12/12/18, 11:33 AM _

no please  
12/12/18, 11:33 AM

 

 

 **< 3 pieck  
** @piecked 

why would you do this to me  
12/12/18, 11:49 AM

 _bertholdt! everything will be fine_    
_12/12/18, 11:50 AM_

we already spend too much time together  
by the way, you know that when two people break up, they usually stop going over to each other's apartments?  
12/12/18, 11:52 AM

 _but how could i leave behind my favorite roommate?_    
_12/12/18, 11:53 AM_

we are not roommates and that is actually the root of the issue here  
12/12/18, 11:53 AM 

 _everything will be fine_    
_12/12/18, 11:54 AM_

stop repeating that, it's creepy  
12/12/18, 11:55 AM 

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 15 Dec 2018  
another semester finished. still holding onto that 3.9 gpa.

 **still connie** @springiscoming · 15 Dec 2018  
we stan a nerd

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 15 Dec 2018  
i love a man who can breed fruit flies under a microscope 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 15 Dec 2018  
you did learn something about genetics after all 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 15 Dec 2018  
you still know nothing about philosophy, but i think i can live with that 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 15 Dec 2018  
haha. i miss you. will you skype me everyday over winter break? 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 15 Dec 2018  
honeybear. boo boo. darling. of course

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 15 Dec 2018  
nvm, relationship cancelled 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 15 Dec 2018  
don't do this to me, sweetcheeks 

 

 

 **it's ya girl, ymir** @ymirru · 15 Dec 2018  
in other news, reiner and bertholdt continue to be the grossest people i've ever met 

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  @wildcats23 · 16 Dec 2018  
first day of winter break. counting down the days until i can see @hoover12 again.

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 16 Dec 2018  
;_; <3

 

 

 

 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 31 Dec 2018  
"If I see you in my dreams tonight / Then you take my hands and tell me / 'I've been waiting for you' / Then I'll tell you 'me too' / If I see you in my dreams tonight"

 

 

 ** **Reiner Braun**  **@wildcats23 · 31 Dec 2018  
"You'll say 'what is this?' / I'll say 'I guess love at first side exist'"

 ** **Reiner Braun**  **@wildcats23 · 31 Dec 2018  
you have such good taste. 

 **Bertholdt** @hoover12 · 31 Dec 2018  
you say that every time 

 ** **Reiner Braun**  **@wildcats23 · 31 Dec 2018  
and every time it's true 

 

 

 **Reiner Braun**  
 @wildcats23

_this time, this one was for me. right?_  
_ 12/31/18, 11:58 PM_

of course. they're always for you.  
 12/31/18, 11:59 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
